Ethan and Mishka
by Doggyfanfic
Summary: Ethan and Mishka were sent on a mission; only to come back to a destroyed home. I'm bad at summaries. [Spoilers for Inheritance and Brisingr] [Rated T for language and violence] AU Please R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there friend! I'm Doggyfanfic! Welcome to my story. Next chapter will JUST be some pronunciations. I'd like to also point out that _Italic writing is a dragon talking_ **Bold writing is an Eldunari talking, **and normal text is any other race. I will discontinue this story if not enough interest, so please favourite it, review it and please PM me if you have any inquiries

* * *

Mishka growled and furiously hit his tail against the large, sandy rock.

"You shouldn't be angry at it if you were the one who rode into it!" Ethan laughed, rubbing the damp cloth along his leg, clearing the blood away.  
_Are you alright now? _The dragon asked, genuinely worried  
"Yeah, yeah, just a bit wet," He looked down at his leg, "I don't know if I can call it wet, but yes, I'm fine."  
_I think I see a water source. _Mishka rose up onto his hand legs and looked forward more. _Yes. Water _He dropped down again,causing the ground around them to shake slightly  
"Watch it." He growled, standing up.  
_I'm sorry. I blame the whole situation on Draegr_.  
**I did nothing, I'll have you know. I was just expressing my frustration**. Draegr growled  
_Feeble dragon. If you can even be called that anymore_  
**I'm still more powerful than you Mishka. Do not toy with me.  
**_Yeah, yeah. 'I can use so much strong magic. But poor me can't walk, move, sleep, anything apart from talk.'  
_"Can you two stop fighting?" Ethan picked up the few things that had scattered onto the floor, and shoved them back into one of the saddle bags on the dragon.  
_But-!__**  
**_"But nothing. For one, I'm older than you Mishka. Two, I thought you'd be wiser than to bicker Draegr,"  
_But I am bigger than you Ethan, _Mishka leered_  
_"Fine. I'll kill myself, see how that works out for you,"  
_Ethan, I… _He yelped slightly, _Sorry Draegr.__**  
**_**That you should be young one. But I may also be in the wrong; I should not have aggravated you like that  
**"See, we can be a happy family," He hooked his foot into the stirrup and pulled himself up onto the dragon's back.  
**You three are exasperating**. Lalâlna commented, **really are starting to get on the rest of our nerves.  
**"I'm sorry Lalâlna, really am. Just I think everyone's just a little bored and tired at the minute. I know I am,"  
**At least we get to deal with wolves tonight because of you Draegr. You had to make Mishka drop Ethan. Now there's blood everywhere here, we're too close to our base. If they get to the- **Manicer said disappointed.  
"They won't get to them. They'll have to go through me, Mishka and a solid stone wall first."  
**Yet they got in before.  
**_They won't alright. We'll deal with it. I'll kill them before they can even get through the door. I'll be more careful net time.  
_**You'd best hope there won't be a next time.**

**xXx-TBC-xXx**


	2. Pronounciations Guide :P (Chapter 2)

Pronounciations and names. Please check back later to see as the story grows :D My friend Yada99Schleich came up with most of the Eldunari names. I got the spelling of the sword names from the inheritance wiki.

Eldunari

Mandalore = Man-da-law

Fâmingorde = Far-ming-gor-dah

Ziniceere = Zin-ee-sear

Ilk =Obvious.

Moke=Moh-kuh

Famigâ = Fam-ee-gar

Trobix = Tore-bikes

Vänace = Ver-nach-ee

Saphyra = Sah- ff-eye-rah

Lalâlna = la-larl-na

Copfeery = cop-fair-ee

Dganig = Jan-ig

Draegr = Dray-ger

Manicer = Man-ee-cuh

Swords

(NAME)- [MEANING -In English from the ancient language-] - (Pronunciation)

arget - silver - arr-get

eldrvarya - burning - eld-rr-var-ii-ya

hjarta - heart - huh-art-ah

deloi - dell- oi

adurna - water - add-urn-ah


	3. Chapter 3

"I still remember when you had all your underbelly feathers," Ethan said  
_You remember that long ago?  
_"Aye, I remember it like it was yesterday. Of course you still have the adorable feathers behind your horns."  
_What are we doing Ethan?  
_"We are hunting deer for dinner tonight."  
_No, I mean what are doing anymore… generally.  
_"We are waiting."  
_For what? We have been waiting for decades now.  
_"We are waiting for a sign."  
_What sign Ethan?! Everyone is dead. There is no-one left.  
_"There has to be someone left. It is the only way."  
_I'm tired of waiting.  
_"I'm sorry Mishka. I truly am. There is just nothing left for us to do, but wait."  
_We could go out and try to find someone.  
_"It's too dangerous."  
_We would be careful. You would be the one to go around. I would fly high; they would think I was a bird. No-one knows we are alive.  
_"I will talk it over with Eldunari,"

Mishka gritted his teeth, but plodded back into the cave and lay down, curling himself around a pile of stones.

**It would likely be the best for both of you if you were to head out. **Saphyra agreed.  
"How so?" Ethan asked  
**You two will sooner go insane than find an ally sat here. **Ilk explained for the female dragon  
**Aye. Not much good you shall do here; leave all but Moke and Draegr here. If we need you back, we shall call for you. **Torbix decided  
"Are you certain Draegr is the correct choice?"  
**He is one of the strongest of us.  
**"Ok. If you are certain."

**xXx-TBC-xXx**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan approached the large city of Dras-Leona with an expected reluctance. He knew there were magicians in this city, so he could not stretch out his mind, for risk of being discovered by one of Galbatorix's men. And that let him vulnerable, he could not know what was going to happen, what anyone around him was thinking, if someone was alerting the guards about him.

He quickly pulled a semi-long ribbon of tattered cloth from his pocket and wrapped it round his left hand, covering his gedwëy ignasia fully. He walked forward up to the big, black gates that were open, two guards standing in front of them

"What is your business?" One of the guards asked, blocking the way with his pointed spear  
"I wish to buy some goods for my farm," He lied  
"What kind of goods?" The guard tested  
"I need a new Hoe, scythe and possibly another ox or a horse if they are going cheap enough,"  
"That is unlikely." Ethan raised an eyebrow at the comment, "Most of the oxen have been taken to the king's farms." The guard pulled his spear back.  
"Many thanks," Ethan said, before walking through the gates

_What are you looking for __**here**_? Mishka asked, worried  
"It is the best place for finding things out. You cannot walk five feet in this city without hearing someone's conversation,"  
_But there are magicians here. Powerful ones.  
_"I know," He walked through the crooked main street, trying to appear as though he was mumbling to himself  
_But-__**  
**_"Stop talking Mishka or you will get me killed. Or worse,"

He felt the dragon withdraw from his mind slightly. He straightened himself out and surveyed the street around him, it was awfully dull, with huge houses towering across the street, making it even darker that it already was. He walked down the street more, and looked behind himself, feeling oddly paranoid. Sure enough, there was a solider tailing him. He turned right and walked into a strangely bright coloured shop.

"Hello," A woman greeted, walking towards him, pulling the trail of her gaudy dress along as well. "Would you like your fortune read?" She asked, taking his hand  
He closed his eyes and rubbed them, "No thank you," He replied politely, backing away  
"You seem troubled, let Kristine tell you," She ushered him in further  
"I would not like to seem impolite, but I do not believe in such things," He winced seeing the dragon knucklebones on the table, hoping they were taken from a dragon after its death.  
She smiled, "It does not matter what you believe in. My fortunes are truthful. They can guide you on your path. I see you are looking for any surviving riders,"  
He leered at her, disappointed he couldn't keep that thought to himself. He thought of something else and strengthened his mental wall. "You mistake me for someone else,"  
"I do not think I have, dragon rider,"  
He pulled his hand from hers and reached behind himself for the door, "Galbatorix is the only dragon rider left," He lied  
"There are four others: Eragon; Murtagh; Oromis and yourself,"  
"Oromis?"  
"He is an e-"  
"I know who he is. Why are you mocking his memory?"  
"He is still alive."  
"If you are certain, then tell me where, so that I can go and check if you are correct,"  
"He was in Du Weldenvarden, but he is now leaving, opting to go to Gil'ead,"  
He leered at her, "How can I be sure what you are speaking of is the truth? And it will not be a trap?"  
She frowned at his uncertainty, turned around for a brief moment, took a small red stone from the shelf and handed it to him, "As long as you have this in your hand, no-one will be able to see you. I hope you manage to turn the tide and save Alagaësia, rider."  
He took it from her and placed it into a small pocket on his trousers, "Thank you,"  
She looked outside, "Go now rider, I fear your life may be in danger. Galbatorix may know you are here."

He nodded at her politely, opened the wooden door and exited the building. "Moke does it work?" He grumbled  
**I cannot be certain, but I believe so.  
**"Ok, do you recommend I keep it?"  
**It would most likely be the wise thing to do.**

He walked down the street, towards the exit, but saw the same soldier as before following him. He took a sharp turn right down a narrow, spindly street, trying to lose the man. He again looked behind himself to see the soldier was still following, but he had picked up speed, and had his hand on the hilt of his sword. He sped up too, and turned right onto a much larger pathway, this time the barrier between the city wall, and a row of houses.

"If you would be so _kind_ as to stop." He heard the soldier call from behind him  
He turned round, back facing the thick stone wall, "Is there a problem?"  
"I see you are carrying a sword on you today." He nodded at Ethan's sword  
"Yes, but it is blunt and more useful for show."  
"I have seen that sword before."  
He shifted nervously, "You have?" He asked, genuinely surprised  
"Yes. Last time I saw it however, it was the King wearing it. I will have to arrest you on grounds of treason."  
"And if I refuse to comply?"  
He drew his sword, "Then I will have to arrest you using force."  
Ethan tried to back up, but felt his back against the cold, stone wall. He cursed.  
"Arrrgh!" The guard screamed

Ethan looked down to the man's chest to catch sight of the end of a blade being pulled from his chest. Blood poured out of the wound, already pooling on the floor. The man dropped to the floor to reveal a man-shaped beetle-like creature behind him.

"Ra'zac," He growled at the creature

It hissed at him and lunged forwards. He pushed it back and pulled his shiny black, but blunt sword from its sheath.

"Reona," He mumbled, causing the blade to shine slightly and sharpen.

He lunged forward and locked blades with the vicious creature, he sliced it across its stomach area, causing it to let out a high-pitched screech and writhe in pain. He then pinned it down and stabbed it through the heart, killing it.

He sighed and was about to put his sword back, when he heard a woman scream. Quickly, he turned on his heels, to see two more Ra'zac terrorising a woman, who was passing in the street, small child in her arms.

**Test the stone. **He heard Draegr say

He pulled the small red stone from his pocket using his left hand and clutched it tightly. He lunged forward and stabbed the first Ra'zac in the back; it fell to the ground with a scream and a thud. The second one caught must have caught onto his scent and it grabbed slashed its blade down the thick of his thigh, causing blood to drip down it. He swung his blade again and took the creature's head off with a single blow. He slid the stone back into his trousers, and turned to look at the woman.

"Are you alright?" He asked, before mumbling his sword's name and sliding it back into its sheath.  
"Yes, yes. Please, stay away from us!" She ran off with her baby.

**xXx-TBC-xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Glaedr tried desperately to scramble away from Thorn's reach, trying to protect Oromis. He let out a large roar when the younger dragon clamped his jaws down into his hind leg. He closed his eyes and tried to pull his leg from its reach. He went limp from the pain and knew he was going to die. He felt Thorn let go, taking a large chunk of his leg with him. He whimpered slightly and opened his eyes to look at his adversary.

And he was surprised at what he saw.

There was another dragon in the sky. It was jet black and possibly even bigger than himself. His first thought was that Shruikan had come to Thorn's aid, but the dragon was tearing at the red dragon's wings, trying to ground it.

Glaedr took the distraction and flew away, as fast as he could whilst he was the way he was. He landed slowly and carefully, so that he could rest for a few seconds. Oromis was weak, dying even. He was too hurt, they were too hurt. He shot back up into the air and started to fly towards Feinster, towards Eragon, ignoring the searing pain in his leg.

_Wait. _He hear a strangely familiar voice say.  
He sped up slightly, ignoring the voice  
_I am your friend, _the voice said. _Land, I can help you._  
Again, he ignored it and the pain.  
_Glaedr. It is me. Mishka, Ethan can help you. He can help Oromis. You have no reason to worry.  
_He was startled by this, but soon remembered that Mishka was dead. There would be no other reason he hadn't appeared sooner. This was just Shruikan taunting him  
_Thorta du ilumëo! _(Speak the truth!) _He boomed  
Fricai onr eka eddyr, Glaedr. Eka __eddyr __Mishka. Iet tauthr. _(I am your friend, Glaedr. I am Mishka. Follow me.)_  
_He stopped and looked around, for the black dragon. _Mishka. _He sighed, relieved to have a friend to help him.  
_Turn right friend._  
Glaedr turned right and found himself looking at a familiar face and rider.  
"Glaedr," He heard Ethan begin, "I am going to take Oromis off of your back now. He's weak. You just need to hold on a little longer till we are away from Gil'ead."

He felt a slight pressure on his back, but then a relief, as he felt a weight being taken off –Oromis' weight. But that also made him uneasy, he wanted Oromis back. He would be safer and healthier in Ethan's care right now.

_We need to land now Glaedr, take it slow though. Only two of your legs will function until Ethan can heal you._

**xXx-TBC-xXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Oromis slowly opened his eyes and wondered where he was. He was in a dark, moist cave alit only by a small fire in the corner. There was a faint patter of rain that seemed to be interrupted by a thud every few seconds. He tried to move his arm, but felt the pain too great.

_Oromis, _He heard the soft voice of Glaedr say.  
"Glaedr, how- where are we?"  
_A cave in the mountains bordering The Spine. Mishka says we're lucky to have found it.  
_"Mishka? Ethan's dragon?"  
_Yes. They have gone out to find food.  
_"They are still alive?" He questioned, obviously rhetorically  
_I have notified Eragon of our whereabouts.  
_"I cannot see you," He stated  
Glaedr backed further into the cave, so that the elf could see him. _Are you feeling quite alright now?  
_"I am a little sore, how are you?"  
_Better now that you are awake.  
_He patted his side, "Where is Naegling?"  
_Over there. I'm not certain of the exact location. _He swiped his tail behind him, into the spacious cave.

Glaedr shot his head up when there was a thud in the doorway. He looked over to see six dead deer tied at the ankles that had been abandoned in the doorway. Quickly he cleared the path by pulling them in, using his sharp teeth. He then looked back up to see Mishka shaking the rain off himself as he entered the cave too.

_Oromis is awake, _Glaedr told Mishka and Ethan  
"Oromis," Ethan called smiling, "You feeling alright?"  
"A little sore." He answered, "Why is your voice so… rough?"  
"My voice?"  
"…Your accent."  
"I am unsure. Would you like anything?"  
"I think I am alright for now."

**xXx-TBC-xXx**

"So this Eragon is of good character?" He asked  
"Yes. We need to get to him." He confirmed  
"Where is he?"  
"Glaedr?"  
_Feinster, _He answered  
"We have to go to Feinster?! Are you mad? At best the worst we would have to deal with is the Ra'zac. And if the red rider comes back? What then? I wish to kill no more dragons,"  
"That would not happen Ethan. Together we can slip past undetected."  
He sighed, "Fine."

**xXx-TBC-xXx**

The pair lay on the grass, leaning slightly on the log, looking at a large 'pack' of Ra'zac.

"I have never seen so many in the same place before." Oromis whispered  
"We will have to go round them."  
"It will take too long," He reached for the hilt of his sword  
"As much as it would tire Mishka and Glaedr, it may be safer to fly to Feinster."  
"Agreed."  
_They are not in Feinster anymore. They are moving to Belatona._

**xXx-TBC-xXx**


End file.
